La vie secrète de Draco Malfoy
by Valislucky
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après la guerre, Draco fut chassé du monde magique. Avec un peu de chance et l'aide de bons amis, Draco devint un vétérinaire reconnu dans le monde moldu. Sa vie recommençait à être plutôt normale, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter pointe le bout de son nez à la clinique de Draco, un chat malade sous le bras...
1. L'extraordinaire mauvais jour de Draco

Disclaimer : tout appartient à notre chère J.K. Rowling.

Traduction de icicle33.

Nom original : The Secret Life of Draco Malfoy.

**Bonne lecture !**

_L'extraordinaire mauvais jour de Draco_

_**La vie secrète de Draco Malfoy**_

**xxx**

"_Vous pouvez juger du véritable caractère d'un homme par la manière dont il traite ses semblables_" - Paul McCartney

**xxx**

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Ou les chats. Oiseaux. Reptiles. Amphibiens. Flamants roses. Absolument pas. Ils lui donnaient des démangeaisons. Et il les jugeait nuisibles. Des maladies à poils. C'était tout.

En fait, Draco n'avait jamais aimé les animaux de toutes sortes. Pour une raison inexplicable, cependant, eux l'_aimaient_. Il savait qu'il était charmant –il était un Malfoy, beau, brillant et blond- mais c'était ridicule à quel point les animaux semblaient l'aimer, en particulier les poilus, les mignons. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être les effrayants, les virils. Pas de chance. Les petits rats à fourrure étaient sur le point de ruiner la réputation de Draco. Comme tout le monde.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il allait passer presque tout son temps à s'occuper de créatures à fourrure, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Un Malfoy et des animaux ne se mélangent pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Comme d'habitude, l'univers, dont il était certain qu'il le détestait, avait pour lui des plans différents du train de vie luxueux et du travail au Ministère qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Lucius n'avait jamais été un bon père - euphémisme de l'année- et ils n'avaient plus de contact, compte tenu de la peine de prison à perpétuité de Lucius. Cependant, il y avait une leçon que son père lui avait enseignée, et qui était en fait un bon conseil. _Un Malfoy fait toujours face. Il endure. Et puis survit._ Et il avait fait face. Sa vie ne serait pas ce qu'il avait imaginé ou espéré, mais cela pouvait certainement être pire.

Après tout, le Docteur Malfoy trouvait cela intéressant.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Draco se regarda dans le miroir en forme de chat de son bureau et se fit un clin d'œil à lui-même. "Tout simplement superbe. C'est un mec beau," dit-il au miroir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés de manière experte, ils bouffaient énormément et il réarrangea ses lunettes rondes en écailles de tortue, de sorte qu'elles soient posées presque sur le bout de son nez, lui donnant ce look débonnaire intellectuel qu'il avait toujours voulu. Non pas qu'il n'était pas naturellement rayonnant, mais étant donné que Draco était jeune et blond, il avait jugé nécessaire de maintenir son image, particulièrement devant ses clients. Ils _aimaient ça_.

De plus, ses lunettes Oliver Peoples lui avait permis des rencards alors vraiment, leur prix avait été amorti à plusieurs reprises. Il défroissa sa blouse blanche de laboratoire et vérifia le nœud Windsor de sa cravate argentée. Puis, après avoir soufflé un nouveau baiser vers le miroir Moldu, il sortit de l'accueil, la tête haute et un air fanfaron dans la démarche.

Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'un miroir Moldu ne pourrait jamais lui répondre, il n'était pas fou, du moins pour l'instant –merci aux gènes de la famille Black, mais il avait toujours aimé imaginer ce que les miroirs diraient _s'ils_ avaient été enchantés. Le miroir qu'il avait à la maison, un cadeau de sa mère, avait l'habitude de faire des compliments des plus spirituels.

Penser aux miroirs enchantés et au Manoir lui donnait le mal du pays. Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais choisi _cette_ vie, il adorait son travail, et ses collègues n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il aurait pu le penser. Vraiment, Draco n'avait rien à redire d'autre –eh bien- que son manque criant de vie sentimentale, mais c'était une toute autre question. De toute façon, il avait constaté que s'entourer de visages familiers, même s'ils étaient aussi ennuyeux que celui de sa réceptionniste, le calmait et le rendait moins enclins à penser au passé.

"Bertha, ma chère, vous êtes délicieuse aujourd'hui, _comme toujours_."

Draco sourit à sa réceptionniste, une femme sévère au visage âgé avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus lumineux. Elle avait toujours insisté pour porter ses propres vêtements plutôt que les imprimés animaux que les autres assistantes devaient porter. Sa tenue d'aujourd'hui était un tailleur-pantalon lavande avec perles assorties, et Draco était certain que ce n'était _pas_ du Chanel. Mais vu que Bertha ne faisait rien de plus que répondre au téléphone et prendre des rendez-vous, Draco la laissait s'en tirer comme ça.

"Dr Malfoy," dit Bertha. Elle pinça les lèvres et dévoila un peu ses dents. "Vous êtes vraiment ponctuel aujourd'hui. En quelle occasion ?"

Draco eut un petit rire, sachant c'était que le sourire qui s'approchait le plus d'un vrai que la vieille femme n'ait jamais donné. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bertha et la pressa deux fois. "Je suis _toujours_ à l'heure, Bertha. Vous savez que cette clinique ne pourrait jamais survivre sans moi. Les patients parcourent des kilomètres et des kilomètres de distance, juste pour voir le superbe-"

"Oui, oui, j'ai déjà entendu tout cela." Bertha agita sa main gauche vers lui d'un air dédaigneux et lui remit un dossier. "Allez-y, _votre grandeur._ Votre premier patient est déjà là, un chat bicolore nommé Winston. " Bertha poussa un gros soupir. "Et son propriétaire... Un homme poli et bien élevé, il est jeune. Et _beau_ aussi."

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Sans blagues !" Il était rare que de beaux jeunes hommes se présentent dans son bureau avec des chats malades. Leur clientèle était généralement composée de plus de femmes que d'hommes, et les hommes qui venaient d'ordinaire étaient des pères accompagnant leurs filles en larmes, qui priaient Draco de sauver leur animal. "Dites-m'en plus. Comment est-il ? Quel est son nom ? "

"Harry," répondit Bertha d'une voix douce et rêveuse, une de celle dont vous vous attendiez qu'elle provienne d'une écolière et non de sa réceptionniste stricte. "Il est très beau. Les cheveux foncés et en désordre. Les épaules larges. Et la-"

_Harry._ Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Sa bouche devint sèche, et il sentit la couleur monter à son visage. "Avez-vous dit Harry?" grinça-t'il_._

_Reste calme_, se rappela-t'il. Il y avait beaucoup d'Harry dans le monde. C'était un nom terriblement commun, après tout. Pas comme Draco. Les chances que cela soit réellement Potter étaient minces. Que ferait-il dans une clinique vétérinaire Moldue de toute façon ? Potter détestait les chats. Draco le savait pertinemment. Ils avaient eu ce débat à l'époque où - non, il n'y avait aucune raison de revivre cette partie de sa vie. C'était fini maintenant, et Draco n'aimait pas regarder en arrière. Vivre dans le passé le rendait misérable.

Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et lança un sourire nerveux à Bertha, espérant que la vieille femme lui accorderait le réconfort dont il avait désespérément besoin.

"Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. C'est écrit là, sur le dossier que je vous ai donné. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a les yeux les plus verts que j'ai jamais vu."

Bertha poussa un autre soupir et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Bertha n'avait jamais été excitée par un autre que par lui. Et un Harry aux cheveux noirs en désordre et les yeux les plus verts qu'elle n'ait jamais vu -ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Son cœur pulsait dans le fond de sa gorge, son estomac remuait les restes de son petit déjeuner hâtif. Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry. Pourquoi viendrait-il _ici ?_ Non, Draco avait besoin de rester calme, de garder son sang-froid, comme il le faisait toujours, et ne pas laisser Bertha voir sa panique.

"Ce ne serait pas un _Harry Potter_, par hasard? " demanda Draco, en mettant une de ses mains tremblantes dans la poche de manteau.

«Vous savez, je pense que-"

Draco n'entendit jamais la réponse de Bertha. Une voix bien trop familière emplit ses oreilles.

"Bertha, je suis désolé, mais Winston a eu un accident et-"

Draco ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. _Harry._ Il saurait reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. Potter était _ici,_ dans la clinique de Draco, avec un _chat_. Bordel de merde, putain ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit là. Entendre la voix d'Harry à nouveau, après tout ce temps, c'était comme un coup de pied dans l'aine. Une douleur vive brûlait dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons se rétractaient et son souffle était court. Oh, non. Pas encore. Il avait connu des attaques de panique depuis la fin de la guerre, et c'était la pire chose possible d'en avoir une avec Potter à côté. S'il ne voulait pas être sauvé par Potter encore une fois, il lui fallait sortir de là. Immédiatement. Il laisse tomber le dossier sur le bureau de Bertha et se prépara à s'enfuir.

"Bertha, s'il vous plaît, dites au Dr Vallarta que je ne me sens soudainement pas bien et que je suis sorti prendre l'air. Dites-lui de me couvrir jusqu'à mon retour."

"Draco ?" La voix de Potter était plus aiguë que tout ce que Draco ne l'avait jamais entendu. "Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi-»

"Désolé, Monsieur," Draco interrompu, dans sa meilleure imitation de l'accent américain, "Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela arrive souvent."

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco courut hors de la réception, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour son manteau et alla droit à la porte. Il ne plaisantait pas à propos du fait d'avoir besoin d'air. S'il ne se détendait pas bientôt, il allait s'évanouir. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Stupide Potter.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

"Draco, tu te sens bien ?"

"Hein ?" Draco leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, _Nutrition contemporaine de tous les jours pour chiens et chats._ Il n'était pas retourné à la clinique de toute la journée. Au lieu de cela, il avait passé le reste de la journée dans la partie Moldue de Londres. C'était la seule chose qui le détendait. Il se livrait à une thérapie par le shopping, puis une fois de retour à son appartement, il se promenait à nouveau. Enfin, après trois tasses de thé à la camomille, mêlées à une potion d'apaisement, il avait été capable de s'asseoir et de rattraper son retard dans ses lectures.

"Mon pauvre chéri." Antonio posa une main fraîche contre le front de Draco et se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. "Tu es blanc comme un fantôme, et brûlant. Tu es à nouveau resté éveillé tout la nuit pour lire ?"

"Les fantômes sont transparents," marmonna Draco, le nez dans son livre, "Pas blancs".

Antonio fronça les sourcils. "Et comment le sais-tu?"

"Euh... J-je l'ai lu dans un livre... une fois ?"

Antonio lui lança un regard étrange.

"Je veux dire... Je l'ai vu à la télé. C'est ça, à la _télé_. "

Antonio fronça le nez. "Etrange", dit-il avec un sourire, "Tu n'as jamais regardé la télé."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Cette fois là, si."

Le Dr Antonio Vallarta était le plus proche ami de Drago, et le seul autre Chirurgien Vétérinaire de la petite mais glorieuse clinique de Draco. Parfois, Draco oubliait que c'était un Moldu. Mais Moldu ou non, Antonio était l'un des mecs les plus intelligents qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Le faire devenir partenaire de l'affaire avait permis à leur clinique d'être gérée d'une manière beaucoup plus lisse, et il n'était pas si désagréable à regarder non plus.

Oh, non, _leur clinique_. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé seul Antonio se dépêtrer avec ses patients, mais il avait besoin de prendre du temps pour lui aujourd'hui. Désespérément.

Sa rencontre avec Potter l'avait troublé. Il espérait que Potter serait satisfait du rapide mensonge de Draco et accepterait qu'il se soit trompé et ne l'ait pas vraiment vu. L'idée de l'ancien Mangemort Draco Malfoy travaillant dans une clinique vétérinaire, soignant de mignons animaux sans défense et travaillant avec des Moldus était absurde. Certes, Potter avait assez de bon sens pour laisser tomber et le laisser seul. Potter était toujours trop curieux pour son propre bien mais, le connaissant, il avait probablement bombardé Antonio de questions. Merde, il avait besoin de savoir ce que Potter avait demandé et sans alarmer Antonio.

Draco referma son livre et sourit à Antonio. "Alors... Tu as pu gérer sans moi ? Je sais que les patients me préfèrent, mais -"

Antonio secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant derrière lui. "J'ai très bien réussi. Tout est allé mieux que jamais." Il se força à rire, mais serra les lèvres en une ligne mince. "Ne change pas de sujet, Draco. Je vis avec toi depuis maintenant trois ans et ai travaillé avec toi plus longtemps que cela. Je sais quand tu mens."

Il tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de Draco, le serrant et le faisant se sentir encore plus mal. "Tu es _à nouveau_ resté debout toute la nuit à lire_._ N'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je..."

Antonio enleva son bras et marqua une pause, en prenant soin de croiser le regard de Draco. "Je sais que tu veux être au courant de toutes les dernières recherches... Mais tu ne peux pas -" Ses yeux noisette étaient si peinés que Draco avait presque du mal à le regarder; ce regard faisait disparaître sa voix tout au fond de sa gorge.

"Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, Doc," et Antonio ajouta : "Je sais que nous sommes seulement amis maintenant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me se soucie plus de toi."

Draco baissa les yeux vers la table, en faisant semblant d'organiser ses notes. À un certain moment dans sa vie, le mensonge était apparu comme une seconde nature chez lui, mais Antonio avait à lui seul changé son point de vue sur les Moldus. Il l'avait aidé quand Draco n'était qu'assistant. Il s'agissait d'une faveur imméritée qu'il n'oublierait jamais et il détestait devoir lui mentir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Je vais bien", a insisté Draco. "Je dors mieux. J'ai juste oublié de prendre le petit déjeuner ce matin, et je me sentais un peu étourdi. C'est tout."

Antonio lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais hocha la tête quand Draco lui lança son sourire le plus innocent. "Promets-moi de te coucher tôt ce soir. Tu dois être au bureau demain de bonne heure... Et tu vas devoir travailler une journée complête."

Draco haussa un sourcil. «Ah bon ?"

"Si tu insistes pour dire que tu vas très bien, alors je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me remplacer demain soir. Tu pourras travailler deux fois plus."

Draco empila ses livres et ses notes sur la table et les plaça sous son bras. "Je _suppose_ que je peux te couvrir juste pour cette fois." Il poussa un long soupir exagéré. "Je réponds toujours à tes désirs. Que... As-vous un _rendez-vous galant_ ou quelque chose comme ça, Dr Vallarta? "

Antonio se mit à rire et regarda ailleurs. "Quelque chose comme ça." Une teinte rose se répandit sur ses joues.

"Quoi?" Draco laissa tomber ses livres sur la table. Lui et Antonio étaient tous deux en quelque sorte esclaves à leur clinique, de manière que même s'ils étaient tous les deux en forme, eh bien, ils ne sortaient que rarement pour des rencards.

"C'est très bien," dit Draco avec un sourire sincère. Antonio était dur à avoir; il méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le rendre heureux. "Qui est l'heureuse élue?"

Antonio rit de nouveau, mais cette fois il s'agissait davantage d'un gloussement. Son visage devint encore plus rouge. "Qui a parlé d'une fille?"

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Il savait qu'Antonio balançait dans les deux sens, mais il avait presque toujours préféré les femmes. "Un mec... Mais tu n'es pas sorti avec des mecs depuis..."

"Depuis _toi_."

Antonio avait cette même expression peinée qui avait toujours causé un pincement au cœur à Draco. Oh, comme il voulait n'avoir rien dit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient séparés, mais c'était toujours dur de parler de leur relation qui avait échoué. Dieu, qu'il était un idiot parfois. Il ne saurait jamais quand se la fermer. Méchant. Méchant. Méchant.

"Je-"

"Non, ça va, Doc. Tu n'as rien dit de mal. On est meilleurs potes, non ? Alors oui, nous sommes sortis ensemble et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il y a des choses pires dans la vie." Antonio haussa les épaules. "Et oui, je n'ai pas été attiré par les mecs depuis toi, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial avec celui-ci. Je viens de le rencontrer, mais nous étions en phase. Il y a eu comme une étincelle. "

"Une _étincelle_ ? "

"Oui, une étincelle ! Et il est tellement beau aussi. Tu pourrais presque être jaloux, Doc."

Draco renifla. Peu importe combien de fois il s'était plaint, Antonio refusait d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom insupportable. "Je doute qu'il soit aussi beau que je le suis, " dit-il d'une voix traînante, feignant d'être offensé. "Mais arrêtes de changer de sujet et dis-m'en plus! Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Quel type de chaussures portait-il ? Eau de Cologne? Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène? Il serait _préférable_ qu'il paye. "

Antonio donna un coup de coude dans les côtes Draco et se mit à rire, d'un rire venant du fond de son cœur et qui illuminait son visage. "Tu me fais marrer, Doc. C'est fou que personne ne t'ai encore enlevé." Il effleura de sa main le front de Draco et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Respire, Doc... Avant que tu n'aies une autre attaque."

Draco était si excité pour son ami qu'il décida de laisser passer la moquerie, juste pour cette fois. Après tout, il devait savoir qui était le mec. Il prit une inspiration profonde respiration, en veillant à inspirer et à expirer aussi rapidement que possible. "Là, je suis calme", insista-t'il. "Dis-moi".

Antonio roula des yeux mais commença tout de même à parler. "Je l'ai rencontré à la clinique aujourd'hui. Il a apporté son chat bicolore le plus adorable qui soit nommé _Winston_. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel type de chaussures il portait. Quant à l'Eau de Cologne, je ne suis pas certain non plus. Mais j'étais assez proche pour sentir et il c'était divin. _Viril,_ comme du bois de santal et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. "

"Ça n'a pas d'odeur-"

"Et il m'emmène demain soir à _The Ivy_." Antonio se mit à rire, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie enfantine. "Peux-tu le croire?"

Les yeux de Draco s'est à nouveau écarquillés, il écartait tellement qu'il était sûr Antonio pouvait distinguer ses pupilles. "The Ivy? C'est qui ce mec? C'est tellement..."

"Impossible d'obtenir une réservation. Je _sais_. Mais Harry a dit que ce n'était pas un problème."

Draco grimaça, pressant ses lèvres dans une ligne de démarcation nette. Ça _ne pouvait pas_ être lui. Ce n'était pas possible que Potter ait eu le culot de s'attaquer à son colocataire. Non pas que Potter pouvait savoir que Antonio était son colocataire, mais ce n'était pas la question. D'une certaine manière, ce con aurait dû savoir, et Draco le prenait comme une attaque personnelle.

Tout le sincère bonheur que Draco avait éprouvé pour Antonio avait disparu. Complètement.

"Je voulais dire que The Ivy est tellement _has been_," dit-il de sa voix traînante la plus hautaine, qui lui faisait tellement penser à ses années Poudlard qu'elle lui faisait grincer des dents. "Ce ne serait pas Harry Potter ?"

Le visage d'Antonio s'éclaira à nouveau d'un sourire éclatant et il ignora le commentaire sarcastique de Draco. De toute évidence, il avait déjà craqué pour Potter. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

"Oui, le propriétaire du chat bicolore. Tu le connais?"

Draco pâlit, sa voix refusant de sortir du fond de sa gorge. Normalement, il n'avait jamais de problèmes pour formuler une réponse vive, mais Antonio l'avait laissé pantois. Et tout cela grâce à Potter. Comme d'habitude. _Foutu Potter_. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement rester en dehors de sa vie?

"Non," dit Draco, résistant à l'envie croissante de bouder. "Je ne l'ai rencontré que brièvement. Notre chère Bertha a également eu des envolées lyriques lorsqu'elle l'a vu."

"Eh bien, il est vraiment génial, Doc. Et il a les yeux les plus verts-"

" Que tu n'aies jamais vu. Oui, j'ai _déjà_ entendu ça. " Draco soupira et ramassa encore une fois ses livres. Il en avait assez entendu. "Eh bien, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit." Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil. "Profite de ton rencard," cria-t'il, et il claqua la porte derrière lui. "Même si c'est avec ce _stupide_ Potter. "

Il jeta ses livres sur le sol, ne se souciant pour une fois pas d'où ils avaient atterri, et ôta ses vêtements, les jetant également n'importe où. Puis il rampa sur le lit où son chien l'attendait déjà, recroquevillé et profondément endormi sur l'oreiller de Draco.

Il enfouit son visage dans la douce fourrure blanche du chien. "Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harold ? Mes deux ex ont un rencard demain. L'univers est vraiment contre moi. "

**A suivre...**


	2. L'ultimatum de Draco

**Note de traduction :** Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci également pour vos favoris et vos follows.

Pour répondre à quelques reviews et ajouter quelques précisions sur la fanfiction : je voudrais premièrerement dire que le lien de la fiction originale en anglais est sur mon profil, si vous voulez y faire un tour et prendre un peu d'avance sur la traduction, jetez-y un oeil ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de rythme de publication, j'espère avoir le temps de poster toutes les semaines, mais je ne vous promet rien. Et pour ce qui est des questionnements sur la suite, je ne vais pas tout révéler, voyons !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_L'ultimatum de Draco_

_**Cinq ans plus tôt...**_

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy... Posez votre derrière maigrichon ici et tout de suite."

Oh oh_._ Draco connaissait cette voix. Il détestait quand sa mère avaitcette voix. Cela signifiait toujours qu'il avait des problèmes, des gros, gros problèmes, surtout lorsqu'elle utilisait également son nom complet. Il n'y avait cependant aucune manière de se cacher de sa mère. Elle l'avait déjà vu marcher dans le couloir. Au lieu de cela, il tira sur les manches de sa chemise et se dirigea vers le salon.

"Oui, Mère, ma chère?" Draco parla de sa voix la plus douce. Il battit des cils pour sa mère, qui était assise sur un canapé blanc en lisant une lettre. Il la salua avec un baiser sur chaque joue. Sa mère pinça ses lèvres dans une expression acariâtre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'exécuta à contrecœur. L'essentiel de l'après-midi "thé", avec les macarons roses préférés de sa mère, était disposé sur la table basse en face d'eux**. **Il n'avait pas été touché et Draco décida qu'il était préférable de ça laisser comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce que Mère voulait.

"Vous êtes charmante aujourd'hui, Mère chérie" ajouta-t'il, espérant dégeler son humeur désagréable.

"Ne vous avisez plus de me dire "Mère chérie", Draco Malfoy. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?" Elle agita une feuille de parchemin qui était jaune pâle, portait le sceau du ministère et qu'elle avait lu devant le visage de Draco.

Draco déglutit. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il savait ce qui était écrit dans cette lettre, mais il n'allait pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit dans le cas où il se trompait.

"Non, Mère." Draco essaya de garder sa voix aussi tranquille que possible. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Sa mère savait toujours quand il mentait, il fallait essayer de rester calme.

Le visage de sa mère se crispa en dures lignes, ses yeux bleus habituellement sereins s'assombrirent. Des vagues de colère et de magie puissante emplirent la pièce. Et Draco savait qu'il était foutu. _Royalement foutu_. Sa mère n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid. Pour elle, être ainsi furieuse ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle avait découvert la vérité. Puisse Salazar lui accorder Sa miséricorde.

"Cette lettre vraiment bouleversante," siffla sa mère, continuant à agiter la lettre devant lui avec férocité comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme plutôt que d'une feuille de parchemin, "est arrivée auprès de votre agent de probation".

Putain de merde. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Elle savait déjà _tout_. Il avait besoin trouver à une sorte d'excuse ou d'explication. Et rapidement.

"Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle dit ?"

Draco secoua la tête et évita le regard accusateur de sa mère.

"Comment va le travail, Draco ? Vous entendez-vous encore avec votre patron ? Vendez-vous beaucoup de gâteaux ?"

"Euh... En quelque sorte."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Froncement de sourcils de sa mère approfondi. Il pouvait voir la longue veine sur son front palpiter, toute violette et menaçante. Pas bon signe. "C'est une question simple, Draco. _Oui ou non_ ? "

Draco cligna des yeux, stupidement, et il senti une pincée familière dans sa poitrine. Merde_._ Merde. Merde_._ Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. "Tout d'abord", expliqua-t'il, "M. Frothenburg était vraiment content de ma compétence en décoration de gâteaux, mais après... J'ai-p'tet'-été-viré."

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda sa mère, le visage sévère et la voix toujours froide. "Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Draco."

Il prit une inspiration profonde et leva sa tête, le regard dans celui de sa mère. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos et ses doigts étaient lacés ensemble, en espérant que sa mère ne remarque pas combien ils tremblaient.

"J'ai été viré." Draco s'arrêta et attendit la réaction de sa mère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'attaque et il envisageait de se lever et d'utiliser le canapé comme un bouclier. Peut-être qu'il devait appeler l'un des elfes de maison pour le sauver. Tant qu'elle ne parlait pas, tout allait bien.

Le visage de sa mère n'avait aucune expression et elle se taisait. Encore une fois, pas bon signe, mais bon, Draco était préparé au pire. "Ce n'était pas ma faute", insista-t'il. "Cette dame-baleine est venue avec sa fille potelée et voulait commander un gâteau pour le seizième anniversaire de sa fille. Je jure que je faisais une faveur à la femme. Les enfants sont cruels. J'étais l'un d'entre eux. Donc je lui aie peut-être simplement donné... " Il se couvrit la bouche de sa main.

"Simplement donné quoi, Dra-co?"

Draco déglutit à nouveau et souffla dans sa main moite, qui couvrait sa bouche. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il était certain que sa mère pouvait l'entendre.

"Simplement donné quoi ?" sa mère répéta. Mère n'avait jamais aimé se répéter. De mauvaises choses se passeraient si elle devait le faire à nouveau.

"Quelques conseils. C'est tout, " grinça-t'il, sonnant plus comme un petit garçon de cinq ans que comme un homme adulte.

Sa mère mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, grattant son rouge à lèvres habituellement parfait, et le regarda.

"C'était juste un malentendu. Je le jure !"

Il ne mentait pas. _Pas vraiment_. C'était simplement un mensonge par omission. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas plonger pour cette horrible dame obèse qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Mère était foutrement effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère, surtout quand elle continuait de le regarder durement comme elle le faisait en ce moment, comme si elle essayait de le maudire avec son esprit.

Après une longue pause où Draco transpirait tellement que son gel pour cheveux fondait, sa mère finalement parla.

"Quels conseils lui avez-vous donné ?" Elle parlait lentement, trop lentement, détachant chaque mot comme si c'était une menace plutôt qu'une simple question.

"Euh... Bien. Rien de vraiment spécial. Qui se souvient de quelque chose d'aussi lointain ?" Sa poitrine se resserra rapidement, l'oxygène pressant ses poumons, et s'il n'essayait pas de se relaxer, il aurait une attaque dans peu de temps. Quoique, pour une fois, une attaque aurait était la bienvenue. Cela pourrait lui permettre d'avoir une punition plus clémente.

"Draco Malfoy, ne prétendez pas avoir une attaque de panique. Même si vous tombiez au sol à l'instant même... Mipsy vous apporterait une Potion d'Apaisement et je vous lancerais un Enervatum si j'y suis amenée. Maintenant, répondez à ma question." Elle plissa les yeux et plaça les deux mains sur sa taille. "Plus. De. Mensonges."

Draco ferma les yeux et prit deux faibles respirations. Se détendre. Se détendre. "J'ai peut-être donné l'esquisse d'un petit conseil, en disant à la mère que sa fille n'avait plus besoin de gâteau ou sinon ils auraient à faire ses robes d'école sur-mesure pour l'année prochaine." Draco expira fortement. Ça faisait du bien que sa poitrine lui obéisse à nouveau, même si elle allait lui attirer des ennuis.

"Et c'est tout ?"

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Merde. Il pensait qu'elle en avait fini avec cet interrogatoire. Cette femme était brutale. Pas étonnant qu'elle puisse manipuler Père.

"Et puis j'ai suggéré que des bâtonnets de carottes et de céleri seraient peut-être un cadeau d'anniversaire plus approprié." Il soupira. À ce stade, il allait tout droit vers son meurtre. "Et puis... Je pourrais avoir suggéré une adhésion au nouveau club de santé qui vient d'ouvrir à Pré-au-Lard."

Mère laissa échapper un petit rire aigu à sa confession, qui ressemblait davantage à un ricanement, mais auquel il se joignit.

Sa mère continuait à rire, sa poitrine tremblait d'hilarité, mais ses yeux étaient étincelaient encore dangereusement. "Très bien, " dit-elle, après s'être reprise, "Voilà ce que vous allez faire."

Tout soupçon de sourire avait disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et son visage était redevenu un masque impénétrable.

"Vous allez arranger vos cheveux, mettre une tenue respectable, et puis vous n'allez pas revenir à la maison jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un emploi. _N'importe lequel_. Vous ne mettrez _plus _les pieds dans cette maison ou toute autre de nos propriétés jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait cela. Si vous n'avez pas un travail acceptable d'ici demain, alors je bloquerai tous vos comptes. Si cela ne suffit pas, je rédigerai les documents pour vous déshériter. "

"Mais Mère..."

"Ne m'interrompez_ pas_."

Des décharges électriques jaillissaient du bout des doigts de sa mère et frappaient les épaules et le cou de Draco, faisant hérisser ses cheveux. Il fit deux pas en arrière et hocha la tête vers sa mère en excuse.

"Vous ferez ce que je dis, Draco. Je n'ai pas survécu à une guerre, une maison de fous avides de pouvoir, et risqué ma vie... pour que mon fils soit trainé à Azkaban parce qu'il ne peut pas respecter les termes de sa probation. » Elle fit un mouvement rapide de son poignet osseux pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

«C'est tout», dit-elle. "Ne me décevez _pas_. "

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Draco errait sans but dans la rue bondée. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait et posait ses mains sur les vitrines qui contenaient de jolies choses. Il ne pouvait rien y faire s'il était attiré par les objets brillants. Malheureusement, la vue des vêtements étincelants n'eurent pas l'habituel effet apaisant. L'ultimatum de sa mère l'avait totalement secoué. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de son transplanage hors du Manoir ni du chemin parcouru dans Londres.

Au fond, il savait que sa mère avait raison. Il valait mieux que cela, il était plus que capable d'avoir un emploi, même en ayant été élevé pour le succès. Et il le prouverait vraiment, si seulement on lui donnait un travail qui n'était pas terriblement ennuyeux. Il était fatigué d'être tenu pour responsable de sa courte durée d'attention. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Même à l'école, sa courte durée d'attention l'avait affaibli. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait reçu des notes décentes était parce que son père l'aurait déshérité autrement. Il excellait seulement dans les matières qui l'excitaient.

En outre, les études n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Ni le fait d'être bibliothécaire, assistant de bureau, boulanger, barman, commerçant, ou même conseiller d'achat personnalisé -même si Draco était certain qu'il serait excellent à ce dernier. Il soupira; c'était une mauvaise journée. Encore une fois. Dernièrement, elles étaient de plus en plus courantes, et la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux était la thérapie par le shopping. Pas n'importe quelle thérapie par le shopping – une sur Oxford Street. Oui, _cet_ Oxford Street, et c'était d'ailleurs ce pourquoi il avait fini là-bas sans s'en rendre compte.

Pendant la guerre, Draco avait apprit beaucoup de choses, principalement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était cinglé, et puis que son père avait dû l'être encore plus de le suivre en première ligne. La chose la plus importante qu'il avait apprise, cependant, était que les Moldus n'étaient pas mal du tout. En fait, les Moldus s'étaient rachetés aux yeux de Draco. _Complètement_. Une fois qu'il avait découvert son nouvel amour pour les vêtements moldus, haute couture, bien sûr -et que, comme dans le monde de la sorcellerie, l'argent signifiait _beaucoup-_ tout fut pardonné. Il adorait cette facette de la culture moldue, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus à faire face aux railleries et moqueries qui lui été lancées dans le monde des sorciers sur le fait d'être un ancien Mangemort.

Sérieusement, une petite erreur et c'était comme si Draco était un paria. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Pour l'instant, il devait simplement éviter le Chemin de Traverse, à moins qu'il ne se balance au bras d'Harry Potter. Pour des raisons de sécurité. _Uniquement._ Pas parce qu'il aimait ça. Absolument pas. Et certainement pas parce qu'ils formaient un couple d'aucune sorte.

Les boutiques d'Oxford Street étaient en train de devenir l'un des passe-temps préférés de Draco. Dans un premier temps, les voitures et les lumières clignotantes l'avaient terrifié. La première fois qu'il les vit, il s'était peut-être caché dans une de ces hideuses cabines téléphoniques rouges pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne l'amadouer avec des promesses de chocolat et de champagne, mais dès qu'il constata que les voitures n'allaient pas aspirer son âme, tout allait bien. Potter avait raison. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant à propos d'Oxford Street. La sélection de boutiques était divine et les vendeurs des magasins le flattaient toujours. Il aimait aller là où son argent était réellement apprécié. Comme il se doit. Heureusement, un peu de shopping pourrait l'aider à résoudre ce dilemme de travail.

**A suivre ...**


	3. Le choix de Draco

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre chère J.K. Rowling.

Traduction de icicle33.

Nom original : The Secret Life of Draco Malfoy.

**Désolée d'avoir été longue à poster. Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !**

_Le choix de Draco_

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

La thérapie par le shopping n'était pas aussi gratifiante que Draco l'avait espéré. Sa mère ne plaisantait pas ! Quand elle avait menacé de lui bloquer l'accès à tous ses comptes, il avait supposé qu'elle bluffait. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une mère fasse ça à son unique enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Faux !

Cette femme était froide, brutalement froide. Il s'était passé à peine deux heures et elle avait déjà mis ses comptes en veilleuse. Au moment même où il essayait toutes ses nouvelles tenues avec leurs accessoires assortis, il était devenu d'un des types les plus riches de toute l'Angleterre à quelqu'un de complètement fauché. Aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley. Peut-être encore plus pauvre.

C'était tellement humiliant. Ses comptes étaient vides et la fille de la boutique devait faire preuve d'une énorme patience pour replacer tous ses vêtements à leurs rayons. Les nouveaux jeans, pulls, chaussures et lunettes de soleil devraient attendre. Son seul achat était une écharpe en cachemire blanc, qui lui allait fabuleusement bien. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à l'acheter tenait à l'une des cartes prépayées Moldue que Potter avait mis en place pour lui. Il y avait à peine assez d'argent sur cette carte pour une petite écharpe en cachemire. Oh, l'horreur ! Était-ce la façon dont l'autre moitié vivait ? Draco n'était pas fait pour être pauvre.

Il tenta une excuse ridicule auprès de la fille de la boutique à propos d'un récent changement de banque et se précipita hors de la boutique, tenant son unique petit sac près de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier, le protégeant des visages jugeurs et des grimaces goguenardes que lui lançaient tous les employés et les clients du le magasin.

L'embarras n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, surtout pas dans le monde Moldu. Un grand compte bancaire et une merveilleuse chevelure étaient tout ce qu'il fallait à Draco pour être aimé sur Oxford Street. Et Harrods. Bond Street. Mayfair. Et tous les autres endroits fabuleux où Draco ne pourrait jamais plus montrer son visage. Pas d'argent ni de travail. Quelle journée horrible. Il était certain que tous les Moldus qui marchaient dans la rue connaissaient son terrible, terrible, secret. Il était pauvre ! Draco avait besoin de sortir de là et vite.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Draco était assis sur un vieux banc du parc, se cachant derrière ses lunettes de soleil surdimensionnées sous l'ombre d'un grand cerisier en fleurs. La plupart des pétales étaient tombés de l'arbre et il que pensait l'arbre avait l'air stérile, solitaire. Il se demanda si l'arbre se sentait perdu sans ses belles fleurs et ses feuilles… Par les boules de Merlin, il était vraiment en train de perdre l'esprit, à sympathiser avec un arbre. Peut-être qu'il était juste affamé depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir sans avoir déjeuné. Merci Merlin, il avait cessé de divaguer.

Il ramassa et ouvrit le sachet en papier blanc qui se trouvait à côté de son unique sac sur le banc. Après l'achat de son écharpe, il ne lui restait que deux livres sur sa carte, même pas assez pour acheter un croissant et un grand crème à son café préféré. Il avait été forcé d'acheter _seulement_ le croissant. Sérieusement, sa mère allait entendre parler de la façon dont elle avait affamé son seul enfant quand elle se calmerait un peu. Si elle se calmait.

Il sépara le croissant en petits morceaux et les jeta dans sa bouche - délicieusement onctueux et feuilleté, comme d'habitude. Au moins, il avait eu droit à ce petit confort. Quand il eut à moitié fini sa pâtisserie, il entendit un doux bruit et vit son sac tombé au pied du banc. Comme c'est étrange, pensa-il, étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir placé son sac si près du bord.

Il se pencha et ramassa le sac, mais dès qu'il l'eu ramassé, un fort cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Bordel de merde ! Le sac venait de bouger. De lui-même. Il grogna plus qu'il ne jura. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire?

Il y avait une sorte de bête féroce dans le sac. Son instinct premier lui dictait de piquer un sprint, de juste prendre son croissant et de s'en aller, mais alors, il se souvint de sa belle écharpe en cachemire ! Elle était si douce et blanche, comme la fourrure d'un bébé Boursouflet sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse laisser derrière lui. La bête ne pouvait _pas _gagner.

La plupart des gens pensaient que Draco n'était pas courageux. Et la plupart du temps, ils avaient raison. La bravoure n'était pas le trait par excellence des Serpentards. Mais il ne faut jamais mettre un obstacle entre un Serpentard et son nouveau jouet. Draco n'avait jamais appris à partager, il ne voulait pas abandonner sa nouvelle écharpe pour cette _maudite bête_. S'armant de sa baguette, il ouvrit soigneusement le sac et était sur le point de renvoyer cette féroce créture dans l'oubli quand la bête montra son visage.

Oh, le saligaud. L'intrus n'était pas farouche du tout. C'était un petit chiot blanc emmêlé dans son écharpe. Draco n'était _pas_ un fan d'animaux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les chiens de tout genre car ils bavaient généralement trop à son goût, mais ce chiot avait quelque chose d'attachant et d'adorable.

Il était complètement blanc de la tête à la queue, à l'exception d'une légère teinte pêche au niveau des oreilles, ainsi qu'un nez et des yeux noirs. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant un chiot qui aurait pu tenir dans un petit sac de shopping. Ce chiot était comme l'accessoire ultime.

Il retint son souffle et tendit sa main droite à l'intérieur du sac, la collant près du chien afin qu'il la renifle. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec les foutus paons sauvages du manoir, afin de ne pas se faire mordre. Il doutait que le petit chiot puisse lui faire du mal, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et le faire s'enfuir avec son écharpe. Sa journée était déjà assez tragique.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter. Le petit chiot était déjà tombé amoureux de Draco. Dès qu'il sentit la main de Draco, le chiot tenta de se tortiller hors de l'écharpe et se leva sur ses pattes arrière afin qu'il puisse la lécher. Il eut peur que sa main explose sous l'effet de la bave de la créature. Mais rien ne se passa.

Bien que le chien continuait de la lécher sans cesse, sa main n'était pas si humide que ça. Peut-être que puisque sa langue était aussi petite il ne bavait pas. Toutes ses craintes furent réduites au néant. A ce moment, Draco changea d'avis et décida qu'il n'aimait toujours pas les chiens, mais que celui-ci était l'exception. Avec son autre main, il ramassa le chien et le berça contre sa poitrine. Il était vraiment mignon.

"Tu n'es pas si mal", dit-il. Le chien s'arrêta de lécher sa main pendant un instant et le regarda en écarquillant ses grands yeux noirs, donnant à Draco la vision la plus déchirante qu'il ait jamais vue. Immédiatement, le cœur de Draco fondit et il décida que sa mère allait avoir à faire une exception à sa règle « Aucun animal au Manoir ».

"Je ne sais pas si tu appartiens à quelqu'un", dit-il, tournant et retournant le chiot pour le voir plus précisément. "Mais puisque tu n'as pas de collier, tu viens avec moi."

Le chiot commença à remuer sa queue et à produire un petit jappement. C'était comme s'il avait compris. Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il n'a toujours pas d'argent ou d'emploi, mais au moins il avait un nouvel ami.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Avoir un animal de compagnie était fantastique. Draco ne possédait son nouveau chien que depuis quelques heures, et déjà il avait décidé que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il n'avait jamais prise. A l'origine, il a prévu de retourner directement au Manoir pour demander aux elfes de maison pour donner un bain à son nouvel ami, mais alors qu'il marchait dans les rues du Londres Moldu, tout le monde s'arrêtait pour le regarder. Oui, il était beau et tout, mais alors même qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir avec Blaise, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réussi à rassembler ce nombre de visages. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Et puis il sut. C'était le chien. Le nouveau chien de Draco était le chien le plus mignon du monde, de sorte que tous les vieilles dames et même un couple de mecs s'étaient arrêtés pour le caresser. Une fois qu'il avait vu toute l'attention que le chien lui apporterait, il savait qu'ils deviendraient inséparables. Naturellement, son chiot était un peu une prostituée de l'attention; il adorait être un petit animal adulé. Draco était si fier.

Après avoir monté et descendu les rues pendant deux heures, ils étaient tous deux fatigués. Il était sur le point de trouver un endroit caché et sécurisé pour transplaner quand il a remarqua une petite clinique pour animaux au bout de la rue. Même si il s'aventurait dans le Londres Moldu souvent, il évitait les endroits Moldus qui ne vendaient pas de vêtements haut de gamme ou ne proposaient pas de gastronomie. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans la clinique qui l'attirait. Pour une raison inexplicable, il fut contraint d'entrer. Et s'il devait convaincre sa mère de lui laisser le chien, alors il avait besoin de s'assurer que le chiot était impeccable et sans aucune maladie.

Avant d'entrer dans la clinique, il baissa les yeux sur le chiot pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il s'imaginait que la visite d'un guérisseur pour animaux était aussi une expérience autant traumatisante pour les chiens que pour les sorciers. Draco avait toujours pleuré lorsque sa mère l'obligeait à aller voir le guérisseur de la famille, de sorte qu'il ne voulait que son nouvel animal de compagnie ait la même angoisse. Lorsque le chiot se blottit dans son nouveau lieu de repos favori qui était la poitrine de Draco, il supposa qu'il allait très bien. On aurait dit qu'il avait acquis un courageux petit.

"Bonjour," Draco appela, alors qu'il franchissait la porte. La clinique était plus grande qu'on ne le pensait de l'extérieur. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans une aussi grande salle d'attente. La pièce blanche était encombrée de chaises et de magazines inégaux. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait un grand comptoir blanc, dont la peinture était écaillée en gros morceaux. Son estomac commença à faire des nœuds. Il ne savait rien au sujet des cliniques vétérinaires Moldues, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elles n'étaient pas censées être aussi mornes. Une voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui hurlait de partir, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, une femme âgée derrière le comptoir lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Comment puis-je vous aider, mon chou ?" demanda-t'elle.

La femme plus âgée que lui, Evie, comme le découvrit Draco avec son badge, avait les cheveux noirs coupés dans un élégant carré plongeant avec une longue frange. Elle avait du rouge à lèvres rose vif et boucles d'oreilles en or. C'était le style d'une femme beaucoup plus jeune, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient avec la tendresse d'une mère. Elle rappela à Draco une de ses anciennes gouvernantes qui était partie il y a longtemps. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de se sentir à l'aise.

"Euh..."

Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il lui fallait dire. Dans le monde des sorciers, il était illégal de déclarer qu'un animal était sien savant d'avoir vérifié avec le ministère que personne ne l'avait déclaré disparu. Les Moldus avaient lois bien étranges, ils n'étaient habituellement pas aussi organisés que les sorciers, il décida donc de tenter le coup.

"C'est mon chien", dit-il enfin, en tendant le chiot à la femme comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien de concours plutôt que d'un chien errant. "N'est-il pas magnifique ?"

Evie rit et puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête du chiot. "Très mignon". Elle gratta le chien derrière les oreilles et le chiot frotta sa tête contre sa main comme s'il était un chat. Draco jura sentir son cœur fondre à nouveau.

"Avez-vous un rendez-vous?"

"Non, je n'en ai pas." Le même nœud serré fit son apparition dans l'estomac de Draco. Un rendez-vous. Merde. Apparemment, les Moldus en avaient aussi. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils et ses lèvres, lui donnant une mine renfrognée.

Evie tendit la main et lui tapota le bras. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon chou. Nous pouvons vous voir sans rendez-vous."

"Vous pouvez ?" Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et sa mine renfrognée s'effaça de son visage. Merci Merlin.

"Tant qu'il y a un médecin, quelqu'un peut vous voir tout de suite."

"Oh, très bien." Draco laissa échapper un soupir, ce qui fit rire Evie.

"Regardez autour de vous, mon chéri", dit-elle, "voyez-vous d'autres patients?"

Draco resserra son emprise sur le chiot et tourna la tête pour balayer la pièce. Elle avait raison. L'ensemble de salle d'attente était vide. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Il regarda le chiot adorable dans ses bras et envisagea de partir. Il ne possédait ce chiot que depuis quelques heures, mais Draco voulait déjà le meilleur pour lui. Après tout, il était un tout nouveau Malfoy.

"Ne faites pas ce regard, " lui dit la femme. "Vous n'allez nulle part. Le Dr Vallarta est très, très bon. Vous allez l'adorer, je vous le promets." Sans attendre de réponse, elle décrocha le téléphone. "Permettez-moi de voir s'il est disponible, d'accord ? Asseyez-vous là pendant une minute."

Draco n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais il finit par hocher la tête. Il n'y avait pas de mal à rencontrer le médecin. Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus propre et la moins repoussante et attendit, ses bras enveloppant de manière protectrice son chiot.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

«Allez-y mon chéri," lui dit Evie. "Le Dr Vallarta va vous recevoir. Je suis certaine que vous l'aimerez."

Draco se leva de sa chaise, le fauteuil le moins confortable du monde, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il avait attendu, mais plus il attendait, plus l'idée lui semblait mauvaise. Que faire si le médecin blessait son chiot ? Que faire si quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ? Un million de scénarios traversa l'esprit de Draco, la plupart négatifs.

"Où dois-je aller ?" Demanda-t'il, se sentant stupide pour la centième fois ce jour-là.

"Cabinet numéro deux. Droit devant." Evie pointa une porte à l'autre bout de la salle avec son bloc-notes. "Et je sourirais si j'étais vous."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Faites-moi confiance." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'a poussé vers la porte. "Bonne chance, le docteur sera bientôt là".

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Le pouls de Draco battait la chamade. L'attente se faisait interminable. Où était le médecin ? Des gouttelettes de sueur s'accumulaient sur ses cheveux, mais il ne pouvait pas les essuyer. Ses deux mains étaient occupées, tenant son chiot dans une étreinte serrée. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le laissait partir. C'était juste un check-up, se rappela-t'il à lui-même. Pas de gros problème, alors pourquoi agissait-il de manière si étrange ? Arrête ça. Maintenant.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur entra. Le Dr Vallarta n'était pas ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Il s'attendait à un vieil homme avec un gros ventre et un rire amical. Pas à un top-modèle espagnol. L'homme ne dépassait pas la trentaine, il avait juste assez de cheveux noirs hirsutes sur une peau sale et bronzée. Il était si grand et large d'épaules que Draco devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de baver. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Evie lui avait dit de sourire. Elle aurait dû le prévenir. Cette salope.

"Bonjour, là-dedans," dit le docteur. "Je suis le Dr Antonio Vallarta. Merci d'avoir patienté."

Draco cligna bêtement des yeux, encore hébété et muet. Il tendit la main vers Draco, et Draco n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la serrer.

"Dray-co," dit-il d'une voix étranglée, après avoir serré la main du médecin pendant plusieurs secondes. "Mon nom est Draco."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Draco. Quel nom étrange et beau." Le médecin lâcha sa main, mais pas avant une légère pression. Les joues de Draco chauffaient.

"Merci," dit Draco en retrouvant enfin sa voix normale. "Le plaisir est pour moi, docteur."

Dr Vallarta lui lança un sourire éclatant. "_S'il vous plaît_, appelez-moi Antonio."

"Antonio", répéta Draco, savourant la façon dont le nom étranger glissait sur sa langue. Apparemment, il s'était inquiété pour rien.

"Et qui est ce petit bonhomme ?"

Draco tourna la tête. "Quoi ?" Il était encore prisonnier de ce sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de très familier dans le sourire d'Antonio. C'était réconfortant, comme s'il l'avait vu auparavant, mais c'était impossible. Comme c'était étrange.

Antonio rit, son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à ses yeux. "Mon patient. Votre chiot, là. Quel est son nom?"

Oh, le chiot. D'accord. Le sourire de Draco retomba. Un nom. Un nom. Un nom. Putain. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné un nom ? Dans l'emportement de son enthousiasme, donner un nom à son nouvel ami lui avait échappé. Quel horrible maître il était.

"Son nom..." Draco chercha dans la salle un indice, tout ce qui pourrait le sauver. Rien n'attira son attention. "Son nom est..."

Antonio plaça son bloc-notes sur la table, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant sa frange noire qui était tombée sur son visage. Par Salazar ! _Tellement de vert._ Les yeux d'Antonio étaient noisettes, parsemés de tâches de vert. Penché sur le bloc-notes comme ça, Antonio ressemblait à...

" _Harry_."

"Harry ?" Antonio demanda. "C'est un nom intéressant pour un chiot."

"Quoi ? _Non._" Bordel. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait dit le nom d'Harry à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas nommer son chien Harry. Potter était toujours là pour le tourmenter. Comment allait-il sortir de cette situation ?

"Son nom n'est pas Harry ?" Antonio fronça les sourcils. Il avait un regard adorablement confus sur son visage, que Draco décida d'ignorer.

Draco se pinça les lèvres, essayant de trouver une solution qui ne le ferait pas paraître stupide devant le Docteur sexy. "C'est Harold. Son nom est Harold, " répondit Draco avec un sourire. Oui, Harold était un meilleur nom. Totalement différent d'Harry. Par ailleurs, il pensa que cela serait fâcheux si Potter le découvrait.

"Eh bien, commençons ton osculation, Harold." Antonio fit signe à Draco de placer Harold sur la table, et bien qu'il était inquiet de la hauteur, il le fit.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

"Il m'a l'air d'aller très bien, Draco," dit Antonio, redonnant Harold à Draco avec un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. "Pour un chiot que vous venez de trouver, il n'a pas de problèmes majeurs... juste une petite infection de l'oreille que nous pouvons guérir en un rien de temps."

Draco était horrifié. "Une infection de l'oreille? Pourquoi ça?"

"Vraiment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est très commun pour les petits chiots, en particulier ceux qui ont des oreilles tombantes. Son cœur et ses poumons vont bien. Ses réflexes sont vifs. Ses yeux clairs. Vraiment, la seule chose dont il a besoin est d'un bon repas et un peu d'antibiotique pour ses oreilles".

Antonio se pencha et grattouilla la tête d'Harold, ce à quoi Harold répondit en essayant de lui lécher la main. "Tu vas très bien, hein ? Dis à ton anxieux propriétaire que tu vas bien."

Draco n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais il supposa qu'Antonio savait ce qu'il faisait et hocha la tête. Il était gentil avec Harold et Harold l'avait immédiatement adopté. Il rendait presque Draco jaloux, mais depuis qu'il avait décidé de ramener Harold à la maison, il avait décidé qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

"Merci, docteur. Je veux dire... Antonio."

Juste au cas où, il souleva Harold jusqu'à son visage et lui donna un baiser sur la truffe. "On est tous prêt, alors ?"

"Presque. Je dois encore prendre sa température." Antonio se retourna pour regarder l'horloge dans la salle et soupira. "Pourriez-vous m'aider?"

Draco cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

Ce mec était fou? De ce qu'il savait c'était lui le médecin, pas Draco.

"Il y a normalement un assistant dans la salle, mais ils ont tendance à rentrer tôt chez eux." Antonio soupira. "Mon personnel ne me respecte pas, pour quelque raison que ce soit."

"Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, " dit Draco en essayant de changer de sujet. "Vous avez un visage très imposant. Vous devriez être très respecté." Il sourit. "Peut-être que vous pourriez mettre des lunettes ?"

Antonio lui lança un regard étrange et puis éclata de rire. "Vous êtes hilarant. Un visage imposant. C'est très bien." Il se détourna de Draco et commença à fouiller dans un tiroir à proximité. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est facile. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de le retenir au cas où il se tortille."

"Euh..." Draco regarda Harold; ce nœud dans son estomac se formant à nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive bien à aider Antonio, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de réponse négative. "Très bien... Que dois-je faire ?"

Draco tint Harold sur la table, une main sous son ventre et l'autre frottant son cou. "C'est bon, " chuchota-t'il. "Ne vous inquiétez pas." Antonio saisit un long tube de verre - un thermomètre – comme Antonio le nomma, et recouvert d'une sorte de bouillie claire. Draco se dit que la bouillie ressemblait beaucoup à du lubrifiant, mais il décida de ne pas se l'ouvrir. Le lubrifiant était un de ces sujets que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne devait pas apparaître au cours d'une conversation polie. Pour une fois, il allait écouter sa mère.

Antonio examina le derrière d'Harold et essaya d'insérer le tube dans son trou. Harold gémit et bava sur les bras de Draco, sautant de la table. Sans même réfléchir, Draco jeta sans baguette un _Arresto Momentum_ et rattrapa Harold avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il n'avait jamais jeté ce sort sans sa baguette avant. Merci Merlin, ça avait fonctionné. Il serra Harold dans ses bras et le berça comme un bébé, en embrassant sa tête.

"Ne me fait plus peur comme ça", déclara-t'il au chiot. "_S'il te plaît._ J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. "

Antonio regarda Draco, son visage plus rouge que celui d'un Weasley, et sa bouche grande ouverte. Oh, non, pensa Draco, il était fichu. Lancer des sorts en face de Moldus était illégal, mais ça avait été une situation d'urgence. Il doutait que le ministère ne remarqua ce petit sort, mais il était surtout préoccupé que Antonio l'ait remarqué. Comment pourrait-il l'expliquer?

"Dra-co, je suis dé-dé-désolé", balbutia Antonio, une fois qu'il sortit de son état de choc. «Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je-"

Draco leva une main pour le faire taire. "Ce n'est pas grave. Harold va très bien. _Je suis_ celui qui l'a laissé s'échapper. "

"Non, ce n'est pas toi." Antonio passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses beaux traits tordus de détresse. "Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je suis le vétérinaire... Tu étais _incroyable_."

Draco rayonnait, il aimait quand les gens l'appréciaient véritablement. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t'il, battant des cils et souriant. Antonio n'avait pas remarqué le sort. Dieu merci.

"Absolument", insista Antonio. "Que diriez-vous de réessayer ? C'est moi qui tiens Harold."

Draco pinça ses lèvres en une seule ligne mince. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être le seul responsable d'Harold. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

"Etes-vous sûr?" Draco haussa un sourcil. "Que ferez-vous si il saute à nouveau?"

"Je vais le tenir fort." Antonio croisa son regard, ses yeux noisette brillant avec tant d'ardeur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de croire en lui.

Draco hocha la tête et à contrecœur et remit Harold à Antonio. "C'est pour ton bien", murmura-t'il dans l'oreille droite d'Harold. "S'il te plaît, ne bouge pas."

Il suivit les instructions d'Antonio à la lettre et déballa un nouveau thermomètre, le revêtant de la même bouillie claire. La bouillie était beaucoup trop froide, et Draco supposa que cela faisait mal de mettre ce tube de gel dans le cul. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main et jeta un discret sort de réchauffement sur le thermomètre. Cela pourrait aider. Gardant ses mains aussi stables que possible, il souleva la queue d'Harold et inséra ensuite lentement le thermomètre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harold pleure et gémisse comme avant, mais rien de ça n'arriva. Au lieu de ça, il maintint le thermomètre en place jusqu'à sa sonnerie. Antonio lui expliqua que le bip signifiait que c'était fini.

Oh. Merci. Salazar. Il l'avait fait. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

"C'est tout ?"

Antonio le dévisagea. Il avait l'air complètement étonné. "Ouais, c'est tout. Vous êtes étonnant, Draco." Il rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, rappelant une nouvelle fois étrangement Potter à Draco. "Sérieusement, vous êtes meilleur que mon personnel. Je devrais vous engager à la place."

Un boulot. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Antonio venait-il de lui offrir un emploi ? L'idée de Draco travaillant avec des animaux et des Moldus était absurde. Les Malfoy ne travaillent pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il était sur le point de rejeter l'idée quand il se rappela la menace de sa mère. Se présenter au Manoir avec un boulot n'était pas une option.

"J'accepte", cria Draco, avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Antonio fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Draco pensa que c'était son regard contemplatif. "Oh, je n'étais pas sérieux, Draco. C'était juste une blague. Je suis sûr qu'un mec comme toi a un travail fantastique autre part."

Merde. Il était passé si près du but ! Le visage de Draco se défit. Il avait encore échoué. Viré d'un emploi qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé. Cela devait être une première.

"Je comprends, " dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol. "Vous n'avez pas de place pour moi." Il humidifia sa lèvre inférieure et prit Harold de la table. "Je vous remercie pour vos services, docteur. Harold et moi allons y aller, maintenant."

Il tourna les talons et était à mi-chemin de la porte quand une main attrapa son épaule.

"Non, attendez," demanda Antonio, une tension évidente dans sa voix. "Je suis désolé. Si vous voulez vraiment ce travail, il est à vous."

Draco se retourna et croisa le regard d'Antonio. "Vraiment ? Je n'ai aucune expérience, ou de quoi que ce soit."

Antonio secoua la tête et sourit, du même sourire éclatant qu'avant. "Absolument", dit-il. "Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dis que vous étiez étonnant. Venez lundi."

"Je serai là."

Draco remercia Antonio à nouveau et sortit de la clinique, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Un travail dans une clinique vétérinaire Moldue n'était peut-être pas la carrière idéale, mais c'était mieux qu'Azkaban. Les choses s'amélioraient, finalement.

**À suivre ...**


	4. Le coeur brisé de Draco

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.R.

Traduction de icicle33.

Titre original : The Secret Life of Draco Malfoy.

**Merci pour les reviews/follows/favoris, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

_Le coeur brisé de Draco_

_**Actuellement...**_

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Trente-sept. Trente-huit. Trente-neuf.

Draco se promenait dans son appartement, en comptant les trente-neuf pas qu'il lui avait fallu pour marcher autour de son salon et de sa table de cuisine. Il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire ces derniers temps. Harold était roulé en boule sur le canapé, un œil caché derrière un oreiller et regardant Draco de l'autre. Il savait que sa marche rendait Harold mal à l'aise, le pauvre chien étant extrêmement sensible aux humeurs en constante évolution de Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Antonio rentrait tard à la maison. Encore une fois_._ Trois fois cette semaine, il était sorti avec Potter, et il rendait Draco fou.

Comment était-ce possible ? Bordel, il n'y avait pas moyen que Potter et Antonio soient compatibles. Antonio était si pur, immaculé, ponctuel, et s'exprimait clairement. Il avait des cheveux parfaits et repassait ses vêtements. Potter, en revanche, était une honte. Il avait des vêtements horribles, des cheveux affreux. L'idiot pouvait à peine enchaîner deux phrases, et, pour quelqu'un de si gracieux dans les airs, Potter était maladroit au possible, trébuchant et renversant des choses. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu trouver à Potter.

Non, c'était un mensonge. Draco savait exactement ce qu'il avait trouvé à Potter. Autant il détestait l'admettre, autant il avait passé toute sa scolarité et même un an ou deux de plus obsédé par Harry Potter. Tout en lui énervait Draco, le poussait au bout. Mais en même temps, tout ce qui concernait le Wonder Boy le séduisait.

Ces yeux -si scandaleusement et anormalement verts – et ses cheveux qui ressemblaient – oui, désolé – à un nid de rat. C'était tellement sale que Draco ne voulait rien de plus que de laisser courir ses mains sur son corps, d'enrouler ces épis ridicules autour de ses doigts. Et cette bouche, avec ces lèvres tellement roses, qui avaient toujours été légèrement gercées. Il n'avait pas pensé à la bouche de Potter quand elle était autour de son sexe ou en train de mordre sa poitrine.

Merde. Non, secoue-toi. Ne pense pas à Potter_._ Il n'était plus à lui. Bon sang, il ne l'avait jamais été, en premier lieu. Les souvenirs de Draco se faisant sucer par un Potter plutôt enthousiaste lui traversèrent l'esprit. Son pantalon était de plus en plus douloureusement serré. Ce n'était pas bon. Antonio pouvait revenir à la maison à tout moment. Comment pouvait-il expliquer la bosse sur lui? _Désolé, mon pote, je ne faisais que fantasmer sur ton nouveau petit-ami._ Non, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse le lui dire.

Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe, sa queue s'agitant involontairement. Personne n'était _encore_ à la maison. Il ne pouvait se faire une rapide branlette avant qu'Antonio ne passe la porte. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de repenser à la fois où Harry et lui étaient partis en week-end. Ils étaient allés à Paris, restant dans un hôtel Moldu haut de gamme, afin que personne ne les dérange. Ils avaient couché ensemble dans un jacuzzi à plusieurs reprises, dans l'ascenseur, sur le toit. En fait, sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. C'était un week-end riche en souvenirs, l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Il se demandait si Potter n'avait jamais repensé à ce week-end.

Cesse d'être un idiot. Se branler sur le passé, en particulier celui avec Potter était une mauvaise idée. Les choses avaient mal fini entre eux. Et franchement, il n'y avait jamais eu de Potter et lui. Ils avaient seulement baisé pendant quelques semaines. Bien moins que sa longue relation d'un an avec Antonio. Ce trou du cul ne méritait même pas une minute du temps de Draco.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette, saisissant ses couilles. Il leur donna un petit coup et ferma les yeux. _Pense à autre chose_, implora-t'il. McGonagall en sous-vêtements. Sa grand-mère. Seins.

Voilà. C'était mieux. Son érection se dégonflait lentement; il posa son visage contre le triplet de fenêtres en verre de leur salon. Leur nouvel appartement avait une vue magnifique sur la Tamise et même un petit jardin en patio. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait profiter de la vie dans une ville animée. Au début, il aspirait à la solitude et à la tranquillité du manoir, mais cet appartement avait été le parfait compromis. Le calme le gardait sain d'esprit et l'espace ouvert sur le jardin l'aidait pour ses attaques de panique. Il n'était pas sûr de la propreté de l'air, mais cela semblait aider, de toute façon. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et retourna dans la cuisine. Son plat à emporter à peine touché était étalé sur la table, et ses piles de livres et de recherches prenaient l'autre moitié. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de quitter l'appartement et le laisser dans un tel désordre, mais il avait des choses plus urgentes à traiter. Il n'avait pas faim du tout, non pas à cause de la nourriture - et il avait un déplacement très tôt au travail prévu le lendemain, donc il ne devrait probablement pas boire.

Son meilleur pari fut d'aller dehors et prendre l'air. Avant de quitter la cuisine, il jeta un dernier regard à la table surchargée sur le point de faire demi-tour et puis se ravisa. Et puis merde. Antonio serait trop enivré de l'odieux charme de Potter et ses yeux verts pour constater les dégâts.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

"Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Antonio.

"Je pensais", marmonna Draco, sans se retourner. Il était debout dans leur patio, appuyé contre la rambarde et observant l'eau. Les vagues tranquilles de la Tamise l'hypnotisaient ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée.

"Je peux voir ça." Antonio s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu reviens tôt" dit Draco, son ton plus accusateur que cordial. "Qu'est-ce... le Golden Boy a un couvre-feu ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Antonio hésita, probablement secoué par le ton sévère de Draco, mais ensuite rit légèrement. "Non, c'est deux heures, Doc."

Draco cligna des yeux et lâcha la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, tombant par-dessus la rambarde. Merlin, il avait perdu la notion du temps. De quelque manière que ce fusse, des heures s'étaient écoulées.

"Je sais," Draco lança et tira son bras hors de l'emprise d'Antonio. Il ne voulait pas être si arrogant avec Antonio. Le pauvre mec ne savait pas qu'il sortait avec l'ex de Draco, mais il devait être en colère contre quelqu'un. Et Potter n'était pas là pour être blâmé. Par ailleurs, Antonio était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur après toutes ces années. Draco n'avait jamais choisi d'amis délicats.

Antonio tendit la main et saisit le bras de Draco, l'attirant suffisamment proche de lui pour que Draco ne puisse pas échapper à son regard intense. Il avait ce triste regard inquiet sur son visage, comme un chien battu. Bordel... Pourquoi devait-il lui lancer _ce_ regard ?

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas." La voix d'Antonio était douce, il tenait le bras de Draco fermement et le serra. "Mais ça ne te ressemble pas, Doc. Tu as agi étrangement toute la semaine. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire-"

"Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien."

Il regarda Antonio dans les yeux et essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux. Il prit la résolution d'être honnête avec ses amis. Rien que la semaine dernière, il devait avoir menti à Antonio et à tous ses collègues plus d'une douzaine de fois. Mentir aux gens ne faisait plus partie de sa vie maintenant. Il n'avait plus la tête à ça.

Sans dire un mot, il se tortilla pour sortir de l'emprise d'Antonio et se dirigea vers la petite table et les chaises en osier devant la porte du patio, faisant signe à son ami de le rejoindre. Leur mobilier d'extérieur ne servait pas beaucoup car Draco préférait se pencher par-dessus la rambarde et se perdre dans le paysage. A cet instant, il fut content de l'avoir acheté. Cette fois-ci, il semblait qu'Antonio n'allait pas être apaisé par ses dénégations, ça allait sûrement être une longue nuit.

Draco soupira. "Ça a été une semaine difficile", dit-il, évitant le regard d'Antonio.

Il fouilla dans la poche avant de sa veste et en sortit une cigarette et un briquet. Draco ne fumait plus. C'était une sale habitude moldue à laquelle certains stagiaires l'avaient initié il y a des années. Cela empira ses attaques de paniques et décupla son asthme. Mais ses nerfs étaient tellement en pelote ce soir que fumer semblait être le moins mauvais des maux.

Il a approcha la cigarette de ses lèvres et l'alluma, inhalant plus profondément la fumée qui se précipitait dans ses poumons.

"Je vois que tu as recommencé à fumer."

"En fait non," mentit Draco. C'était le deuxième paquet qu'il avait acheté cette semaine. "J'ai fait des cauchemars."

Le regard froid d'Antonio s'adoucit. "Oh, à propos de ta famille ? De la guerre ?"

Draco hocha la tête, gardant un visage sombre. Les mensonges sortaient naturellement de sa bouche à présent, comme de minuscules gouttes de venin qui l'empoisonnaient lentement.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas-"

"Ce n'est rien", insista Draco. Il se pencha et sourit à Antonio, lui soufflant un rond de fumée dans le visage. "Je ne veux pas t'accabler, pas depuis que tu es si heureux avec ton nouveau _lover boy_".

Antonio rougit. "Vas te faire, Malfoy." Il tendit la main et Draco lui passa la cigarette. Il tira une longue bouffée, puis sourit en retour. "Et puis merde. A Rome, fais comme les romains, hein ?"

"Ouais." Draco n'était pas sûr de saisir ce dont Antonio parlait, mais il classa ça comme une autre de ces expressions moldues qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

"Parle-moi de Pot-je veux dire de Harry. Parle-moi de _Harry._"

"Mais... Pour dire quoi ?"

Draco fit un signe de la main dédaigneux. "Oublies moi. J'ai pensé à mes démons toute la nuit. Je suis épuisé." Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fit la moue. "S'il te plaît, ramène-moi un peu sur Terre."

"Eh bien..." Antonio mordit le coin de sa lèvre. "Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire."

Draco se moquait. "Tu as vu ce Potter trois fois. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à raconter. Comment est sa queue ?"

Antonio toussa et écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il rappela à Draco sa vieille chouette. C'était trop facile de l'embarrasser.

«Là, là,» dit Draco en faisant semblant de lui frotter le dos. "Ne meurs pas sur moi. Pas sans me donner de détails."

Antonio retint son souffle et prit air pensif, le regard perdu dans le ciel sombre. La vérité était que Draco ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant le rencard d'Antonio. L'idée de Potter et lui dans un restaurant romantique, se faisant de l'œil par-delà la table le rendait malade. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il avait besoin de savoir tout, jusqu'au moindre détail. Sainte Mère de Merlin, il était tellement masochiste. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela ?

"Si tu insistes," dit Antonio, après quelques instants. Son visage s'éclaira dans un sourire éblouissant, comme s'il était un enfant qui reçoit son premier balai. "Il est tout simplement incroyable, Draco. Harry est tellement drôle et intelligent. Un vrai gentleman."

Son sourire s'élargissait avec chaque compliment. Ce sentiment qui rongeait l'estomac de Draco se développait, la bile aigre continuant son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, il allait vomir.

"C'est _merveilleux_. Il semble si parfait." Le sarcasme suintait de sa voix. "Parfait _Potter._"

Antonio se mit à rire, d'un rire profond de ventre, ne réalisant pas que Draco était sérieux. "Il n'est pas encore parfait. Nous n'avons pas encore fait... Tu sais ?"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Quoi, baiser ?"

Antonio secoua la tête. "Pas encore."

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Merci Merlin. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de puissance plus élevée quelque part. La bile aigre refaisait son chemin dans la gorge de Draco et s'installait de nouveau dans son ventre, d'où elle venait.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda Draco, sa voix haut perchée et tendue. Putain de merde. Il était vraiment masochiste. Mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne savait pas se la fermer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il prendre sa victoire et laisser tomber?

Antonio haussa les épaules. "Harry m'a proposé de me ramener chez lui ce soir, mais je ne sais pas. Ça n'allait pas. Je veux être sobre la première fois que nous ferons l'amour."

"Faire l'amour ?" articula Draco. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres. Alors Potter _avait eu _envie de baiser Antonio. Il émietta la cigarette dans sa main et ne grimaça même pas lorsque la cendre chaude brûla sa peau.

" Je sais._ Je sais._" Antonio posa ses mains sur son visage. "Je suis si mièvre et si sentimental, ça te rends malade. Je tombe amoureux de mecs _trop_ rapidement. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire."

Draco jeta la cigarette utilisée dans le cendrier et poussa le paquet vers Antonio. "Là, tu as plus besoin de ça que moi." Il sortir le briquet de sa poche et le lui donna également. "Je vais me coucher. Je me lève tôt demain."

Antonio ignora les cigarettes et fronça les sourcils. "Très bien, fais de beaux rêves."

"Toi aussi." Draco s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante en verre. "Et, Antonio," fit-il avant de franchir la porte, "Fais gaffe à toi. Ne le laisse pas te briser le coeur."

**À suivre ...**


End file.
